The tables have turned Gilmore
by Sancia Chislaine
Summary: Tristan's back and for some reason Rory Gilmore wants what she knows she can't have. She's single, he's a hermit and Paris likes Jess... Includes the Chiltonites.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter One**:

Rory sat tentatively at the front of the classroom. She was soon joined by Paris, Madeline and Louise. The girls had started a small dialogue about their summer vacations that they had all recently enjoyed but it was cut short by the piercing sound of a screeching noise that eerily echoed through the room. Their new English teacher was standing at the front of the class with her excessively long nails clawing into the blackboard.

"Ah I thought that would get your attention," she said coldly as she took her seat at the old mahogany desk. "I am your new English teacher. My name is Mrs. Perelman. You may not have seen me at Chilton before because I am new here but I am not anywhere close to new when teaching English. This course will demand a lot of work and I expect each of you to live up to its expectation."

Rory heard Louise moan behind her and couldn't help but share in her attempt to express her overwhelming joy of being burdened into yet another stressful course.

Somewhere along the line Mrs. Perelman had assigned the class to assemble an essay that would inform her about her new students. And as the class settled down a tiny note was slipped onto Rory's desk where she quickly unfolded it and read the words that Paris had scribbled onto the sheet.

_Rory, _

_Tristan's back in Hartford. My mother informed me of it last night. He starts tomorrow and Headmaster Charleston has assigned him to work on the Franklin. I thought I would inform you of the situation as soon as possible. I don't want anything screwing up my senior year and I especially don't want any screw ups on the Franklin so I advise that you and Tristan work past the differences you may have had in the past because I don't want to have to explain to my parents that I didn't get into Harvard because Rory and Tristan wouldn't stop their bickering long enough to work together._

_Paris.  
_  
Rory reread the note to make sure she had read it correctly. She had seen 'Tristan' and her brain had ceased to function properly. She couldn't stop the memories from replaying in her head.

Flashback

Rory rounded a corner and suddenly Tristan was there.

"Where've you been?" Paris demanded to know, "You've got to get dressed! We're on in ten minutes."

"Can't," Tristan answered.

"What!" Paris stared at him.

"Actually my dad's decided that Chilton isn't really what I need." Tristan trailed off as Paris disappeared around the corner. She couldn't hear anymore, she was just too frustrated. "And is she unhappy?" Tristan asked with his signature smirk.

"What do you mean by Chilton isn't what you need? What happened?" Rory asked.

"Nothing just ticked the old man off."

"Oh come on tell me what happened," Rory questioned.

"I got into some trouble."

"Meaning?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Meaning Duncan and Bowman and his dad's safe," he replied reluctantly.

"You broke into his dad's safe? Why would you do that?"

"It was supposed to be ok. Bowman had a key and everything but that damn silent alarm thing went off and," he trailed off.

"Stupid!"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand what you meant about Chilton," she said truthfully.

"My dad thinks that Military school will do me some good."

"Military school?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah in North Carolina."

"I don't know what to say."

"I guess you're overwhelmed that I'll be leaving soon."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," he said, his voice emotionless and icy. A man appeared at the end of the hall.

"Tristan," he called. "Let's go."

"I got to go," Tristan said as he leaned in closer to Rory. "I would give you a kiss goodbye but bagboy over there might blow a fuse," he whispered into her ear. Rory looked back to see Dean standing at the door staring at Tristan's every move. Tristan looked back at Rory. "Take care of yourself," he paused a moment then added, "Mary."

End of flashback

Rory thought about the day Tristan had left. She hadn't thought about him at all since he had left, which wasn't really a surprise considering that they had never really been friends or anything other than enemies. Life at Chilton was much easier without him around. Why did he have to come back? She had only now begun to actually fit in and she knew when he was mixed into the Chilton atmosphere that could only mean one thing, trouble. She scribbled a quick reply to Paris and passed it to her.

_Paris,_

_You have absolutely nothing to worry about, especially not Harvard. I am sure that I won't be affected in anyway by Tristan._

_Rory.  
_  
As Paris read the note she let out a low sigh. She turned to Rory and shook her head. Rory knew as well as Paris did that things were about to change. She couldn't stop thinking about Tristan now and the thought of seeing him tomorrow made her shudder. She worried about everything, from having classes with him to even walking past him in the hallways. Everything was becoming so difficult. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Lorelai the "joyous" news.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Two**:

Rory walked into the Gilmore house and plumped down onto the sofa. She had spent her entire first day thinking about Tristan and the hell that he would unleash. She wouldn't even need to mention it to Lorelai because from the look on her face any idiot could tell that she was stressed.

"What, no Lucy I'm home?" Lorelai asked as she seated herself next to Rory but when she saw her daughter's face she said, "Tough day?"

Rory explained everything to her mother at top speed. She told her about Paris's note and the Franklin and how much things would change once Tristan was around again.

"He seems like quite the character," Lorelai said, "I've heard the name before. Tristan. Tristan," she tried to place the name.

"The Spawn of Satan, Bible Boy, Mr. I-am-so-hot." Rory replied to her mother not wanting to hear that name mentioned again for the rest of the night. "Can we go to Luke's? I'm hungry and I need coffee. You know I think I could probably drink about twelve cups tonight."

"Leave it to my kid to be the coffee Nazi," Lorelai giggled as they shut the door and headed for Luke's.

Rory had to admit that having Lorelai around was never a bad thing. Her mother knew everything that happened in her life and she couldn't think of what it would be like without her. She had remembered that she had to tell her best friend Lane about her new dilemma. She muttered a quick explanation to her mother about where she was headed and walked out the diner door.

Lane was Rory's best friend other than her mother. She had been her friend since they had moved to Star's Hollow which was about seventeen years ago. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very tired looking Lane.

"What's the matter with you?" Rory asked.

"I'm stuck with my mother's bible group and they've been here for the last three hours," Lane replied as she mumbled something to her mother in Korean. "Come up stairs. You don't look so well yourself. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Things can't get any worst," Rory said as they ascended the old stair case. "You remember Tristan?" The thought sending a shiver through her body, "He came back from Military school and he's gonna be back at Chilton tomorrow."

Lane looked at Rory dumbfounded. She knew how much Rory detested him and she couldn't think of a way to make the situation any better so there was a silence between the two that they found rather amusing and both began to giggle.

"I know he can have that effect on girls when he's in the room but I never thought he could cause that without even being here," Rory laughed as she stared at Lane who had a tiny smirk on her face.

"You know I think I have to meet him," Lane joked, "He sounds really hot."

"Oh right. He's amazingly stunning and his personality is somewhere on a different plane," Rory commented sarcastically which made them both giggle even more uncontrollably.

"Lane, you must come down now. Rory you must leave," Mrs. Kim bolted into the room and gave them each an ice cold stare.

Rory left Lane's house with a smile on her face. Maybe he had changed she thought. She quickly walked back to the diner to find Lorelai and Luke in their usual banter.

"If you don't give me more coffee I will be forced to break in here and steal some when you close," Lorelai said while she fluttered her eyelashes at Luke, "I've been a good girl, I swear." She even did a little girl scout's cliché pose.

"Coffee isn't meant to be abused like that," Luke commented, "And plus I saw you stick your tongue out at me earlier when I refused to refill your cup. I don't think you've been very well and you swearing to it just makes it worst."

"Oh come on."

"Lorelai, I will not give you anymore coffee. The stuff will send you to your grave early," when he spotted Rory he continued, "And you have her addicted to it as well, don't you know you're killing her to?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh; this was a way too familiar sight. Everyday it was the same thing. Luke would refuse to give them coffee and Lorelai would find some way to trick him and he would serve them with a grunt and then lecture them about the fact that it would send them to an early grave.

Rory thought about an early grave. If it would keep Tristan away she wouldn't mind dying before she saw him again. She remembered the day that he had tried to lure her into going to a P.J. Harvey concert with him.

Flashback

It had been another "glorious" day at Chilton. As Rory walked out she saw Tristan waiting for her at her locker. She walked right past him without a sound and entered the combination to her locker.

"So, I'm a little tired of this game," he said as he moved closer towards her.

"What game?" she snapped.

"Are we meeting there or what?" he replied equally peeved.

"What are you talking about?"

"The concert's tonight," he reminded her.

"Well, I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a great time," she replied.

"I'm starting to get a little irritated, here."

"So am I."

"What are you mad about?"

"You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you!"

"Just a couple."

"You told Paris," she said. "Paris and I were just starting to get along and now she hates me again."

"Well if the damage is done you might as well just go with me."

"Never!" She said firmly. "Never. I am never going anywhere with you, ever."

He started to get mad, "You know these tickets cost me a fortune."

"They cost your daddy a fortune," she shot back.

"I don't even know anyone else who's into this stupid guy!" he snapped.

"P.J. Harvey's a woman," she corrected, she had turned to go but he snatched her books.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'll give them back when you agree to go with me," he said, proud of the way he was handling the situation.

"You're pathetic, Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving."

End of flashback

Rory and Lorelai left the diner after about seven cups of coffee each. Luke had given in when Lorelai had climbed over the counter and threatened to break all the dishes if she wasn't given what she wanted. Rory knew she wouldn't have done it and she thought Luke knew that to but he had probably been too aggravated to take the chance.

A few minutes later Rory strolled into her room and looked at the neatly pressed uniform that lay on her bed. She thought of how much she dreaded the next morning she would have to wear it. 'Oh well' she thought, 'It can't be all that bad.'

She changed into her pajamas and snuggled up comfortably on her bed and wished that a good night sleep would take her mind off of Tristan and everything she feared.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Three**:

"Rory get your lazy butt up or you'll be late for school," Lorelai called.

"I don't want to go school," Rory sat on her bed her arms folded across her chest.

"Rory Gilmore? The Rory Gilmore doesn't wanna go to school? This kid really did a number on you," Lorelai said as she looked at Rory in astonishment.

Rory got off her bed realizing that it was stupid to resist what was inevitably meant to happen. If she didn't go to school today she would have to go tomorrow or the day after that and from the looks of things Lorelai wasn't going to let her stay home on any of those days.

Rory went to the shower and for the first time she noticed how soothing the hot water felt on her delicate back. She let it stroke her brown locks and felt the warm sensation hit her soft skin. Before she could even step out of the shower she heard her mother calling her from downstairs asking if she had gotten lost. Rory laughed and wrapped herself in her fluffy towel and headed back to her room.

She dressed herself quickly and walked to her mother who was conveniently in the kitchen. Lorelai handed her a cup of coffee and they both sat at the table and stared at each other for a while until Rory noticed what time it was.

"Oh, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed as she stood up to gather her book bag.

Lorelai looked at her daughter's appearance. Although Rory looked rather exhausted she still looked amazingly beautiful. He wet hair gently lay limp on her slender shoulders and her usually tan face looked completely flushed. Rory might not have noticed her reflection in the mirror this morning but Lorelai knew that she would draw the unwanted attention from a certain boy that she knew had always had an eye on her daughter.

"Bye Rory. I hope you enjoy your day but I do have a feeling that you won't be able to hide," Lorelai had a small smirk on her face knowing that when Rory got home that afternoon she would have figured out what she had meant.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Shoo, shoo, you'll be late for school."

"I wish I didn't have to go at all," Rory muttered to herself but Lorelai heard her and pushed her out the door.

Thirty minutes later Rory hurried to her locker, head down and refusing to look at anyone in fear of seeing the only person that she didn't want to. She gave out a sigh of relief as she made it to her locker without any complications. She smelt the rich aroma of coffee and she instantly craved some since she had only had one cup that morning. She pulled her locker open and the scent hit her like a brick wall. On top of all her books stood a large cup with a neatly placed note next to it.

_Rory, _

_Thought you might need this._

Rory didn't care who had put the soothing liquid in her locker all she knew was that it smelt too good for anything to be wrong with it. She gobbled it down in three large mouthfuls. How could anything taste so good? It even gave Luke's coffee a challenge, she thought as she walked to the garbage can that was only a few feet away to throw out the cup that was no longer of use but not before she tore the note off delicately and placed it in her pocket.

Rory returned to her locker to get her books. She looked for anything else that might give her a clue as to who might have placed the coffee there but the intention was lost when her face lost all color as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around slowly to see Paris.

"Don't look so relieved," Paris said emotionlessly.

Rory stood there happy that it was Paris, she imagined if it had been Tristan however with his trademark smirk plastered across his gorgeous face. She thought of how it would play out in her head. She would say something and he would reply with an equally sarcastic statement that would make her blush and then later on she would kick herself for it.

"Hello to you to," she said.

Paris just looked at her and slowly smiled.

Rory remembered that English was her first period class and after yesterday's event with her new teacher she didn't want to take the chance of being even a minute late so she just smiled at Paris and they started to walk down the hall way together.

Everyone turned back when Tristan entered the room. Girls all over the classroom swooned; the boys got up from their seat and called out to him. Tristan had missed this at Military school. He felt like he was where he belonged. Not too long after he had been acquainted with everyone in the room he saw Rory walk in. A horror-struck look plastered on her beautiful face. Her head shot up and saw him looking at her.

"You're in my class?" Rory stammered out.

"Looks like it," he replied.

Before the conversation could take another turn a very stern looking elderly woman stepped into the classroom and everyone but Tristan rushed to their seats.

"Well, aren't you going to have a seat?" Mrs. Perelman asked.

"I don't seem to have one yet Ma'am," Tristan replied. Everyone in the classroom shot their heads back to look at him. 'Did he just use the word ma'am in a sentence?' seemed to run through their minds.

"Oh yes. You're the new DuGrey boy. Headmaster Charleston told me about you, I think I'll keep you as close as possible. Wouldn't want you causing any trouble. Madeline why don't you take the seat next to Mister Duncan and young man you can sit behind Miss Gilmore."

Rory sunk into her chair. 'Why me?' she asked herself. 'It's bad enough that he's back and he's in my class but does he have to sit behind me? I mean come on. Somebody in hell must want to see me suffer.'

"Thanks," Tristan said politely as he took his seat.

Rory looked across to see Paris with a grin on her face. Paris had this strange theory that Tristan was madly in love with Rory and to Rory's amusement she remembered the day that Paris had voiced her opinion.

Flashback

Rory was spending the night at Paris's house, they were working on a History project that was worth 50 percent of their class grade and Rory lay stretched out on the floor as Paris stood pacing around the room thinking about another sentence that would make her paper a little more interesting and cross the five hundred word limit.

"You know, walking around like that isn't very helpful," Rory said as Paris dropped her pencil.

"I can't think of anything else to write," Paris complained.

"Well maybe we could take a break. Let's get some coffee," Rory suggested.

"You know that stuff could send you to an early grave. I had this aunt that drank so much of that stuff that it clogged up her arteries."

"You sound just like Luke but I think I'll take my chances," Rory laughed.

"Fine. I'll go get the maid to make you some. Why don't you wait in the living room? Its two doors down on the left after you walk down the stairs. I don't think anyone is in there."

Rory walked down the stairs with Paris but she was left by herself to find the living room. As soon as she entered the huge room she noticed that two men were sitting across from each other discussing what sounded like the stock market.

"Oh I'm sorry. Paris told me to wait here," Rory said flushed from the embarrassment of having walked in on the two strangers.

Just then Paris entered the room holding a cup of coffee and a can of soda. She noticed that Rory was babbling and quickly said, "Oh Rory I see you've met my dad and Mr. DuGrey."

Rory flushed even more at the sound of 'DuGrey', Paris noticed though and said something to her father about them going back to her room since it wouldn't be wise to waste anymore time.

They both headed back to Paris' room and as soon as the door closed Paris said, "So what do you think of Mr. DuGrey and my dad?"

"My mom would totally call them stereotypical if she had walked in on their convo," Rory laughed, "Is that Tristan's dad?" she questioned as an after statement.

"Yeah," Paris answered. "I should have told him that this was Tristan's true love standing in front of him," Paris joked.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Oh like you don't know that Tristan is in love with you," Paris grinned as she noticed the blush on Rory's cheek.

"Paris would you stop. Why would anyone ever think something so absurd, Tristan and I can't even have an entire conversation without one of us getting too heated and wanting to rip the other one's throat out."

"Uh huh. I think you confuse him so he just uses the only other way he knows of to get your attention. I must say it's not a good way but at least he can make you feel some emotion at the mention of his last name. It's not how most people would react to the mention of a DuGrey but hey, atleast some emotions stir," Paris stated matter-of-factly.

"Paris, I've never heard anything as stupid as this in my entire life and if I do say so myself I live with Lorelai and she can say some pretty silly things."

End of flashback

Rory was pushed back into reality when the bell rung. She walked out the classroom without even looking up just once and hurried to her locker and pulled out a chemistry book. She hurried to her second period class to be greeted at the door by Clai Johnson, her newest best friend at Chilton.

Clai was Madeline's boy friend, they had gotten together at one of Louise's extravagant parties last year since Rory and Clai had several classes together and Madeline had asked her to put in a good word for her. Rory had to admit that after getting to know Clai she didn't really think that he was Madeline's type but she was proven wrong when they had started dating.

"So Gilmore how was your day so far? Madeline told me the whole story last night about that boy; I can't even remember his name because she kept on going on about how hot he was. Should I be jealous? I can't believe someone could be such an ass," Clai rambled as he and Rory approached their seats.

"Believe me, you have no idea. He's in my English class so far," Rory said, "But for some strange reason he had to sit behind me. I hate that new English woman. And you won't believe it but Bible Boy actually didn't say a word to me at all."

"Wow hold up what's a Bible Boy and who sat behind you and does Maddy like this kid?" Clai asked in confusion.

"Every girl at Chilton has had some kind of crush on Tristan. My mom and I call him Bible Boy because at one point he called me Mary and that damn English teacher made him sit behind me," she clarified.

"So every girl at Chilton had a crush on him eh?" Clai asked with a smirk on his face because when Rory had said every girl he had implied that she did to.

"Every girl but me of course, that boy is just so annoying. I think I need coffee!"

"Well now I see Maddy didn't exaggerate things like she normally would," Clai laughed, "Hey at least he's not in this class."

No sooner had Clai said that, she saw Tristan walk into the class. "Spoke too soon."

"So that's him huh?" Clai joked, "I think this class just turned into something I'll be looking forward to everyday."

"Real funny," Rory replied sarcastically.

At that moment she wished she could just become invisible. She saw Tristan walking toward her and she knew that he was going to say something to her to make up for what he had missed earlier but what surprised her however was that he just walked past her. No comment, no nothing, not even so much as his trademark smirk, Tristan just ignored her and took a seat at the table on her right.

The day proceeded on and in every single one of Rory's classes she was met by Tristan. She couldn't believe it, it was as if some screwed up witch had cast a spell and jinxed her for life. Damn that Sabrina! She couldn't wait for the day to end, she would go home and lie on the couch and tell Lorelai everything. Her day wasn't as bad as she had expected but it was still rather annoying to have him in every single one of her classes and what intrigued her most was, although he was there he never made an attempt to recognize her or even try to talk to her. She had to admit that it did bother her but then again maybe it was better this way. The bell rung and Rory headed for the door.

"Hold up there!"

"What? Oh Paris, what's the matter?"

"Again why do you look so relieved? Expecting someone else I see. You know I think you" Paris was cut off by Rory.

"Is there some reason that you're standing here rambling about something?" Rory asked coldly.

"Wow attitude. Damn Gilmore that's my job. Anyway we have a meeting today but since you rushed out of all our classes together I never got a chance to tell you," Paris laughed.

Rory let out a sigh, "Ok Paris. I'll see you there. Let me just put my books in my locker."

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Four**:

Rory entered the conference room to be greeted by Paris, Madeline, Louise, Clai, Jensen and Tyler.

"What took you so long Gilmore? Wasn't trying to ditch the meeting were you?" Clai whispered playfully into Rory's ear as she took her seat.

The thought had crossed her mind but she knew that if she had tried to make up an excuse it would have seemed like she was running away so she said, "That stupid locker of mine revolted again."

"It's about time to start the meeting but two more are missing," Paris observed from her seat at the head of the table, "It's not like Mandy to be late but I knew Tristan was going to be this paper's downfall," she complained.

Paris was cut off by Tyler who said, "I saw him in the hall earlier he said he might be late. I figure he's probably at some girl's locker making out."

"The boys only been back for a day and already he has all the ladies going crazy," Jensen said with a frown on his face, "That cuts into my chances of having a date every weekend."

Rory felt a small pang in her gut but she brushed it off. Why would she care any way? It was just like Tristan. Everyone laughed at Jensen's statement but stopped abruptly when the door slowly peeked open to reveal a tired looking Tristan. His tussled hair looked like he had run his fingers through it too many times but somehow it still managed to look amazingly gorgeous.

Everybody in the room laughed. "Dude for a second there I thought you weren't going to come," Jensen laughed. "But I see you chose to grace us with your presence."

Tristan flashed his trademark smirk but returned his attention quickly to a glowering Paris.

"DuGrey you've got some nerve. Showing up late to your first meeting, you really need to set your priorities right. Now take a seat, we don't have anytime to waste," Paris commanded angrily.

"I have a date with the Mary chick and I don't want to be late could we hurry this up," Tyler whined.

As soon as Tyler had said the word 'Mary' everyone's eyes shot up at Tristan, he hadn't even flinched he just kept on looking through the agenda. It was as if he didn't even notice Rory was in the room, he didn't seem to care at all about her. Rory's eyes stung with hot tears that had taken refuge in her sapphire wells.

"I think I'll um... I'll be right back," she muttered as she got up and walked out the oak door. She didn't know why he was affecting her like this. It was as if she longed for his attention, before she wouldn't have cared but now it hurt, it really hurt. She couldn't stop her tears. Why were they there in the first place? She tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand but she couldn't stop them. They poured out like a never- ending river.

Why am I crying? It's not like I ever meant anything to him and he's Tristan for crying out loud, it shouldn't bother me, she told herself, I lived while he wasn't here. I have everything I want but why does it feel like I want him. Rory was confusing herself, her feelings were going haywire. It doesn't bother me. IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME! Rory whispered the words to herself until her tears discontinued.

She walked into the room for the second time that afternoon but this time she could feel concerned eyes roaming all over her body, searching for any clue as to what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Clai asked as she returned to her seat next to him.

Rory looked at Tristan instead of Clai and for the first time that entire day she could see concern in his eyes but when he realized that she was looking at him, he quickly bent his head and shuffled the papers in his hand.

"I'm fine," Rory replied. "I just needed some air, I was feeling stuffy. You know what I'm like without coffee," she tried to joke but the hurt in her voice was evident. Tristan hadn't even noticed that she was hurt; it doesn't bother me she kept saying in her mind.

Paris noticed Rory's eyes were blood shot so she took the opportunity to try and divert the attention away from Rory before anyone else noticed it as well, "Now that everyone's here we should really discuss who does what this year because we've been in here for what?" she looked down at her watch and continued, "Twenty minutes, I have home work! Ok people start working," she commanded.

The group sat there for about thirty minutes more and everyone argued about what contribution they would make to the paper this year. They were now discussing who would be able to be the writers for the two missing parts of the paper.

"I'll take the entertainment," Rory and Tristan both said in unison but when they heard the other they both said, "Um ok so I'll take the current events," Rory flushed and Tristan found fancy in staring at the shiny mahogany table.

"Well," Paris said, "Make up your minds. I don't have time for this!" She tried hard to cover up for Rory's blushing but found it quite amusing herself and had to use all of her will power not to burst out laughing.

They both looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, Tristan however voiced the news, "She'll take the entertainment and I'll do the current event."

Paris looked at Rory and when she nodded she continued, "Glad that's worked out. So people you know what you have to do. The meeting has finally come to an end. Same place same time next week Tuesday."

Everyone got up from their seats and tiny moans were heard as everyone stretched their tight muscles. Rory stared at Tristan but he didn't seem to show any interest, she never thought in a million years that the tables would turn. She let out a soft sigh and bent down and picked up her book bag.

"Rory?" a soft masculine voice asked.

She turned around wishing that it was Tristan but he had already walked out the door, "What?" she asked as she saw Clai and Madeline staring at her.

"Want to get some coffee?" Madeline asked, "We could go to Luke's. I have the whole evening off and Clai and I don't have plans so we could all go get some coffee," she suggested kindly.

Rory was glad that she was offered the treat and her mind let go of all of her previous thoughts. Paris heard the discussion to and she said she would join them so all four headed out the door talking about how great the paper would be this year.

"It doesn't bother me," Rory whispered it softly as she saw Tristan open the door to his car and seated himself while turning on the engine in a hurry.

Rory had second thoughts about the whole coffee idea but she knew it would take her mind off of things and she would relax. She remembered how soothing the liquid she found in her locker was that morning and joined the group that was seated in Clai's car that soon enough headed for Star's Hollow.

While in the car Rory asked, "Did any of you put coffee in my locker this morning?"

Paris, who was sitting directly next to her looked her in the eyes and shook her head, Clai looked back from the driver's seat at said, "You know that stuff could kill you and I love you too much to hurt you."

"You know I should be jealous here," Madeline replied but she gently hit Clai on the shoulder, "I didn't even get my own this morning."

"I found this note with it," Rory said pulling out the note and handing it to Paris.

"Rory thought you might need this," Paris read it out loud and Madeline added quite a few giggles.

"Rory I think you may have a secret admirer," Clai said, "If anything strange happens you can always tell me and I'll take them out," Clai's voice was serious and Paris took note of this.

"What are you jealous Clai?" Paris said in mock amusement.

"Paris, Clai's my boyfriend he has no reason to be jealous," Madeline looked very offended and eyed Clai a bit jealous. Clai laughed however and stretched over to give her a kiss.

"Look at the road!" Paris yelled fearful of what might happen.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Five**:

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Clai sat at a table at Luke's diner. They were talking about the dance that was scheduled for the fifth Friday of the school year at Chilton and Rory had totally zoned out. She thought of the last dance that she attended and remembered the conversation she and Tristan had had when she had tried to buy tickets for her and Dean.

Flashback

Rory walked down the line to where the ticket stand was. She was reading another one of her favorite books oblivious to the world around her.

"And she's reading again," Tristan said as he stepped next to her. "How novel."

"Goodbye Tristan," she said.

"Did you get the novel thing?" he asked. "Because"

"I said goodbye," she interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked following her along the line.

"I like standing in long lines and waiting," Rory replied.

"The guy is supposed to buy the tickets," Tristan said.

"Really? Does any hard-core feminist know of this?"

"So there's no guy?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"No. There's a guy," she replied.

"A cheap guy."

"Well I always liked them that way," she replied sarcastically.

Tristan shook his head. "So who is he?"

"Ha like I'm going to tell you."

Tristan stood there still following her on the line, "Well does he go to this school?"

"No," she said as she stared straight ahead.

"Oh," Tristan sounded fascinated, "Well, okay, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date."

"Wow 'Mr. I can have them all' doesn't have a date," she said with mock humor in her voice.

Tristan didn't even seem to notice, "I actually thought that maybe you'd like to go with me," he answered coyly.

"You did not," she said.

"I did too," he said.

She glared at him, "You didn't, because you are not that stupid."

"Why thank you," he seemed rather pleased.

"Slimy and weasel like, yes," she told him, "But stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that I would go with you."

Tristan blinked a few times not quite registering what was being said, "Ok fine. I'll take Eleanor then."

"I'll send her a condolence card."

"Mary you'll regret that someday."

End of flashback

The words echoed through Rory's mind, 'You'll regret that someday'. She jolted back into reality though when Jess slammed the menus on the table.

"What can I get you Preppies today?" he asked arrogantly.

"Shut your pie hole diner boy," Rory said with mock humor in her voice, she and Jess were really close, sure dating for a couple of months and breaking up had been awkward at first but they were over it now.

"Rory!" Paris said, she had the hugest crush on Jess and tried as much as possible to come across as being calm when she said, "Um… four coffees please."

"Right."

Paris sighed.

Everyone at the table gagged, no one knew what she saw in him. She would go all weak in the knees for him with just a wave of his dishcloth. It was funny really, Paris actually seemed human when she was around Jess, and she had blown off her home work that afternoon to come to the diner to see him.

"You know Paris you could probably write him a sonnet," Clai said. "I'm sure he would just love that," the sarcasm in his voice as clear as crystal.

Madeline and Rory laughed. "I could picture it already," Madeline pretended to think. "Ah yes. I love you oh my diner boy. The way you wave that dish cloth. I wish that I could be the menu that you hold so gently in your hands"

"Madeline! Shut up! He's coming back," Paris interrupted as Jess came back holding four cups of coffee. Paris fluttered her eyelashes like a Chilton whore which caused everyone to burst out laughing when Jess turned and left with a horrified look on his face.

"You try too hard," Rory said.

"I don't know how to act around him," Paris replied aggravated with the situation.

"I see you've adopted the Chilton whore get up this week," Clai smirked knowing he would strike a nerve.

"I just don't know how to act I tell you! One minute he seems to be interested and then the next he's like a totally different person and he avoids me," Paris said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know what you mean," Rory said.

"What was that Gilmore?" Everyone looked shock.

Rory flushed, she was obviously thinking about Tristan. "I said I know what you mean but not exactly what you mean," she tried to cover up. She had no intention of telling anyone she was referring to her situation with Tristan.

Paris and Madeline knew better but Clai looked at her confused. "I'll never understand girls," he said shaking his head.

"Join the club," Jess said as he pulled a chair and sat next to Rory and Paris.

Paris looked elated, she was turning a deep shade of pink and Clai tried hard not to erupt into laughter. He knew if he did Paris would get back at him later and probably cause him a lot of embarrassment.

"We're talking about the dance at Chilton," Madeline said. "It's in five weeks. I don't know about those two but I already have a dress picked out. Rory are you going to go?"

"Um. I don't really think so. I mean it'll be kind of hard to find Prince Charming in five weeks," Rory laughed all the while knowing that if the one she wanted to go with asked her right there she would say yes.

"What about you Paris?" Madeline asked giving Paris the eye to ask Jess.

"Uh… um… I uh..."

"So that means that you want to go but you haven't found your prince either?" Jess knew she wanted to ask him but he wanted to play with her a little.

"I never said I wanted to go."

"Well that's too bad because I thought maybe you would ask me, I was getting all excited," he feigned seriousness.

"You would go with me?" Paris looked shock, her face had flushed and she started wringing the red napkin in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jess questioned.

"So you might be interested then?" Paris asked sheepishly.

"What? You think I take a break because Rory and Maddy are here?" Jess pretended to be offended, "I think not."

He eyed Rory and Maddy with a smirk on his face. They both looked back at him knowing that he was joking, they didn't say anything because they knew that he was trying to get Paris to notice that he liked her as well.

"I… uh… um…" Paris stuttered.

"Well that's a no you're not interested then?" Jess asked amused.

"I'm interested," Paris said way too quickly.

"Just as I thought," Jess smirked, "My diner duties call. Ladies and my gentle ass," the last bit referring to Clai, "I will talk to you later."

"Hey don't leave, are you going with me or not?" Paris asked her usual approach in her words.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

Paris almost shot off the chair she was sitting on, her heart beat was way too fast and she was sure that the entire world could hear it, "He's going?" she asked in disbelief.

Everyone at the table smiled. Rory had known for a long time that the feelings between Jess and Paris were mutual but she had chosen to keep it to herself since Paris would have just brushed her off and Jess would have told her to shut her mouth.

"Well our job here is done," Madeline smiled at Rory and Clai.

"Yup," they agreed.

"Well let's get going then," Clai looked at Paris and laughed, "Wasn't someone complaining about home work on the way over here?"

"Oh God I still have home work!" Paris snapped back to reality.

With that everyone took their leave of absence. They waved to Jess who was teasing Luke as usual and everyone but Rory stepped into Clai's car.

"Bye," Rory smiled as she waved them good bye.

They all looked up and in unison they said, "Good bye, see yah tomorrow."

Rory slowly walked down the deserted street thinking about the day's events. All in one day she realized that she missed being the center of attention, she liked Tristan and that she could be all girlie and cry over a guy that doesn't even want to admit that she existed. She knew that he would bring change but this wasn't what she was expecting. She longed for things to go back to the way they were in her sophomore year, just this time she would have done everything in her power to keep his attention. Rory snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was lusting over Tristan. The Spawn of Satan himself, Lorelai is going to just love this, Rory thought.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Six**:

Lorelai was sitting on the couch waiting for Rory to get home; she'd been sitting there for almost an hour.

"Lucy I'm home," Rory said as she plopped down on the couch next to Lorelai.

"Mini me! You've been crying," Lorelai looked so concerned that the arches on her brows had arches, "Oh my god. What did that boy do now? I tell you his first day back and he's already being an..."

"Mom!" Rory said angrily, "Listen to me first."

"Oh," Lorelai looked at Rory intently and waited for her to continue.

"Oh my god! Why is he doing this to me?" Rory looked so confused and began to cry again.

"Rory, calm down. Now breathe and tell me what happened and why you're crying. Go slowly. Ok?"

"OK, I can do that," Rory said in between her sobbing. She took a few deep breathes and then turned her head back to her mother, "So I get there this morning right and he wasn't at my locker and then Paris comes over and we walk to class and he ends up being in there but he didn't even bother to talk to me. I mean come on! Ok so then anyway the new teacher lady makes him sit behind me and he doesn't even try to talk to me and then he leaves the class without saying anything, not even a smirk or a comment. Nothing absolutely nothing," Rory looked confused as she replayed the story to Lorelai.

"Um… ok. And that not a good thing?" Lorelai asked.

Rory totally ignored her mother and continued with her story. "Ok so then I go to Chemistry and he's in there to and he still doesn't talk to me. You know he has every single one of my classes. It's torture I tell you."

"So he does start back with his old ways?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Nothing I tell you. He ignored me in every single class. And then today Paris said there was a Franklin meeting and he was there and..."

"Wow he's on the Franklin? I didn't know they let brainless people ..."

"Mom let me finish here!" Rory was becoming very irritated.

Lorelai shook her head and pretended to zip her lips together and throw away the key.

"Right then. So at the meeting he comes in late and Paris starts fuming at him but he just shrugs it off. Then there was this comment about this girl called Mary and I looked at him and he didn't even seem to care. Not even a flinch. It's like he doesn't even want to acknowledge the fact that I exist. Then I felt really hurt for some strange reason so I walked out the room and I sat on the bench outside and I cried for like five minutes until I felt like I wanted to go back in and then he just kept on ignoring me..."

Rory trailed off and her tears began to flow freely again. Lorelai was so confused she wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do so she slid over closer to Rory and embraced her. Rory grabbed on to her mother and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Rory is there something that you might have forgotten to tell me? I don't mean to sound like I wasn't listening or anything but I can't piece all of this together on my own," Lorelai said truthfully.

"Mommy I want Tristan to be like he was before. I want him to stand at my locker and make me angry and I want him to follow me around and say the things that he used to and I want him to whisper in my ear and make me want to slap him and I want him to be...Tristan."

"Mini me are you saying that you want things to go back to the way they were because if I remember correctly you were the one who said that you didn't want him to be within a two mile radius of you?"

Rory felt like her head was about to explode. Why didn't her mother understand her? She tore herself away and stalked over to her room. The door slammed and Lorelai looked more confused than ever.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" she asked herself quietly.

Rory lay on her bed and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't know what she was feeling. Was it anger or was it something else? She sighed drearily as she walked over to her dresser and started to shred herself of her Chilton garments.

Her eyes glanced over at a picture of her and Dean but instead of seeing Dean's head she saw Tristan's. She blinked several times trying to regain her composure, "You can't be serious!" she yelled as she took the picture down.

Lorelai came bursting into the room when she heard all the racket.

"Are you ok?" she asked not sure if Rory wanted her there or not.

"Mom, I think I like him."

"Like who?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"Tristan."

"Tristan who?"

"Tristan, Tristan."

"What? Bible Boy?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you think you like him?" Lorelai questioned.

"I mean I've known since we kissed," Rory confessed.

"You kissed? When did you kiss?" her mother asked in shock.

Rory's cheeks became heated as the memory flowed back into her head.

Flashback

Rory had been wondering around Madeline's step-dad's house, luckily for her it was like a hotel and every new hall seemed to lead to dozens of new fascinating rooms. Rory walked into what she hoped to be an empty room and politely sat down at a chair close to the tall wooden door. She was about to take out her latest book when she heard the plucking of piano notes, she looked up to see Tristan sitting at the grand piano in the center of the room hitting the keys sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought the room was empty."

"No problem."

"I'm... sorry."

"About what?"

"About you and Summer."

He shook his head and looked down at the keys. "I don't want to talk about Summer."

"Ok," she took a few steps closer, "So how did you do on the Math test?"

"What?"

"The math test. It was hard, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he said looking as confused as she had ever seen him, "It was hard."

"I got a B." She inched even closer and laid her bag and her book on the piano and took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm talking about the test," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't want to talk about Summer."

"I still don't."

"Okay so I moved on to Math. Did you want to talk about English?"

Tristan plainly thought that she was mocking him and replied, "You just loved it, didn't you?"

"Loved what?" Rory asked.

"Seeing her nail me like that. Must have been a great moment."

"Not really."

"Oh please. You loved it, she loved it, and everybody just loved it."

Rory had never heard or seen him like that before and she actually thought that he seemed, well... human. Like a real person with real feelings, "I didn't love it," she answered truthfully.

"I really liked her," he said.

"Yeah, I can see you did."

"So where's your boyfriend?" he said giving the word 'boyfriend' a slightly sarcastic twist.

She didn't think before she answered and actually told him the truth, "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

Tristan looked astonished, "What happened?" he asked.

Rory was in shock for a moment he actually seemed concerned, "He didn't want to be."

"Idiot."

"So is Summer," she replied.

They both sat there for a while before any of them even bothered to continue on.

"So... you think you might get back together?" Tristan asked curiously.

Rory stared down at her hands. "I don't know."

Tristan turned to her, "When did it happen?"

"Yesterday, our three month anniversary," she replied heartbrokenly.

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. What about you and Summer?"

Tristan cringed at the mention of her name. "NO. No, no, no, no," he said shaking his head vigorously.

"So...no?" Rory smiled.

Tristan smiled for the first time since she had walked in. "No."

They sat there in silence once again lost in their own thoughts, neither sure of what to say to the other.

Tristan once again broke the silence, "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time."

"Um... it's ok."

"It is?"

"Well no but you're sorry right now."

"Oh," he looked like he had wanted to say something more but Rory couldn't tell for sure.

"Great party huh?" she asked hoping to end the now deafening silence.

"I'm sure everyone's enjoying it."

"Well, yeah," Rory looked slightly flushed as she reached for her book, "It gave me some time to catch up on my reading."

"You are very odd. You know that?"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied shortly.

They looked at each other both self-indulged in their pain; Tristan leaned forward and brushed his lips against Rory's. His soft, moist lips begged for Rory to respond and for a split second she did. She felt herself inch even closer to him, putting a void to the space between them. His tongue slid across her lower lip and her body shivered.

Rory jerked away before she even had time to respond to whatever else her body was telling her to do, a small stream of hot tears flowed down her now hot cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Tristan mumbled embarrassed, "What did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?"

In any other situation Rory would have found his last comment funny but it just didn't apply here, she eased her way off the seat and walked to the door.

End of flashback

"Wow so the kiss sounds a bit... um... different," Lorelai commented as she stared at Rory.

"Yeah... it was."

"So how come you didn't tell me before?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"You've only kissed one other boy, I mean that isn't Dean or Jess and you expect it to not be important?" Lorelai asked in astonishment.

Rory blushed; she had just noticed the fact that Tristan was the only other guy that she had ever kissed before the Jess phase. Even after being with Dean for two years and not being with him for the last two months Tristan was still the only other guy.

"You've never thought about it huh?" Lorelai asked upon seeing her daughter's new shade of crimson.

"No," Rory answered truthfully.

"I think that after Dean and everything that it's just natural that you would think that you have feelings for someone else, I never thought it would be Tristan though." Lorelai's admitted then to lighten the mood she added, "You know I always knew that you didn't fall so far from the apple tree."

"What?"

"The apple tree or the feelings for Tristan part?" Lorelai asked playfully.

"Um... the apple tree part?"

"Oh yeah. That's what happened with me and Chris. Your father pursued and I just flat out ignored him well until junior year anyway."

"You and dad?" Rory asked shock.

Lorelai nodded her head.

"A love hate relationship? I thought you guys were in love from the first moment you met. That's what dad told me anyway," Rory said in shock.

"Oh yeah your dad was in love, he was, believe me he was," Lorelai smirked as she stared at Rory.

"So I guess I missed the ball huh?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, "Now I'm confused."

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Seven**:

Rory awoke only to find Lorelai sprawled out next to her, "Mom!" she called.

"I didn't drink all the coffee. Luke give the girl more coffee," Lorelai said groggily.

Rory giggled hysterically, Lorelai had obviously gotten up thinking about something else.

"So you didn't drink the coffee huh?" Rory couldn't help it; she needed to make that comment.

"Ah evil daughter. I will hurt you if you tell anyone about that," Lorelai said in mock horror.

"I have to go to school."

"Ah yes, you need to hurry so that you can go see Tristan," Lorelai had one of those sing song tones in her voice that made Rory giggle but at the same time blush.

Rory didn't say anything because in fact she wanted to hurry so that she could talk to Tristan and some how make the whole situation better. She'd fallen asleep thinking about her plan, she proceeded to the shower and all the while her mind was still processing her plan.

Rory walked into the hallways of Chilton. It was about seven thirty. She'd already stopped at Luke's and had her coffee and even taken two of them to go. She'd finished one of them already but the other one had a pretty pink envelope stuck to it and a cherry Danish in a bag next to it.

Tristan's new locker was her old locker back in her sophomore year, she thought of how peculiar it was since her new locker had also once belonged to him. She walked over to his new locker and entered the combination, when it popped open she noticed that her old schedule and pictures were still plastered on the door.

"He mustn't have gotten around to taking them down yet," she said with a smirk on her face. There was still a picture of her and Lorelai at her 16th birthday, she had a fluffy pink boa around her neck and a pretty princess crown on her head.

She placed the coffee and the Danish in the locker and leaned against the locker directly next to it. Everything was going as planned, well at least so far it was.

Rory's eyes shot up when she noticed Tristan walking toward his locker, "Well hello there," she said, a broad smirk appeared on her tiny mouth.

"Um… hi," Tristan said uncertainly.

The look on his face was priceless; Rory really didn't think her plan was going to be so much fun. "What took you so long? I was beginning to worry," she said playfully.

"Huh! What?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Is the infamous Tristan DuGrey at a lost for words or did your vocabulary suffer poorly while you were away?" Rory asked clearly enjoying every minute of the outcome.

"I... uh... um..."

"Well aren't you going to get your books? I thought that I could walk you to class," there was confidence in Rory's voice that she didn't even know she had.

Tristan couldn't help it, he was confused... bewildered more like it, "Rory?" he asked quietly.

"Uh huh," Rory said perkily.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm..." Rory was starting to lose the confidence that she had only shortly acquired, "I wanted to make sure that you were... um... on time."

Tristan opened his locker and stared at the contents, then he remembered the door, "Um I can explain see... I... um..." he started.

"I don't mind," she said cheekily.

Tristan took out the coffee and smiled; Rory did to, "Looks like you have a secret admirer," she said playfully, a smile expanded across her lips, "A new fan?"

"Um... there's a note," Tristan managed to mumble between gulps. Rory had never seen someone drink like that before, well actually now that she thought about it Lorelai was a good candidate.

He tore off the little envelope and stuffed the empty cup into his locker. His fingers lingered on the little envelope but he didn't open it instead he reached for a note book and closed the door abruptly.

"What?" Rory asked as she saw the grin on his face.

"It's pink," he said looking rather pleased. He gently stuck his finger between the creases and pulled out a plain piece of paper. A playful smile appeared on his lips as his gaze reverted to Rory.

"So we should go then," Rory said.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Back to the mind games Mary?"

"Mind games Tristan? That was always your thing not mine."

"So how'd you figure out that I was the one that left you your little surprise yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't. You just told me," she laughed, "Thank you."

"If I had known that all it took to get you to wait at my locker for me was coffee, I would have been leaving you little surprises all of our sophomore year," he smirked devilishly.

Tristan's lazy cockiness was returning and Rory cheeks flushed, she wasn't quite sure of what she was doing anymore and she slowly began to notice that she was no longer in control. Her plan wasn't as fault proof as she thought; she hadn't planned on him returning to his normal self so quickly.

"Um... I ... um... see... class... and... time...and coffee..."

"I knew it," Paris said coming up behind the two of them; she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well hello to you to Paris," Tristan said smugly.

Paris grinned at Rory who looked so confused, "I don't understand. I... I ... I'm lost and confused," Rory admitted.

Tristan stretched over and put his hand around Paris' shoulders, "You see Mary," he paused for a dramatic effect, "I had Paris this time to master mind my newest conquest. Well it's not really new because I've tried to do this before but..."

Paris cut him off abruptly and walked over to Rory and hugged her, "Ok so I'm really sorry but I had to. I mean come on. He's always had a thing for you and well you proved me right because you obviously have a thing for him and well I thought that it would be nice to see my two friends get together because well Lorelai and I talked about it and well we didn't actually talk about him but she thought that it would be nice for you to like have a boyfriend well actually she just wanted you to go on a date but um..."

"Shut up!" Rory looked frustrated, "Are you serious? You talked to my mother and she said I needed a boyfriend? I don't need a boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend. I have to go I have to go to class," she finished angrily and stomped off.

She had totally forgotten about Tristan, there were more important matters at hand. Her mother and her friend were talking about her; she could imagine the whole conversation in her head. Paris had called or better yet Lorelai had called Paris to talk about Rory's poor miserable excuse of a life and how lonely she was and how much she needed to go out. Oh my God. And that she needed to get over Dean and they probably told Tristan to feel sorry for her and...

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She slouched down forcefully into her seat and zoned out.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Eight**:

The day was slowly coming to an end and Rory's mood still hadn't changed, she was still upset about Paris and her mother and she'd managed to avoid Paris and Tristan all day. Paris had tried earlier to explain but Rory had just shrugged her off but Tristan however had tried constantly to pass her notes but every time he did she would crumple them up and shove them back onto his desk. He would sigh heavily every time she did and Rory found it so adorable but she wasn't about to let go of her stubbornness.

"Rory wait! Please," Tristan's voice was deep and sincere.

"Not now ok," Rory said tiredly.

"Rory please," he pleaded.

Rory ignored him and kept on walking to the door.

"Ok so it wasn't the brightest idea," he continued, "Well it did work to some extent but anyway. Mary did you notice that you make me ramble?" he chuckled softly.

Rory stopped, Tristan's last words made her heart flutter, "I do?" she asked innocently.

Tristan smiled and Rory stood there motionless, his smile was perfect and Rory couldn't help but notice the little arches he had plastered on his once carefree brow.

"You also make me think," he said noticing Rory's eyes as they lingered on his brow. "Look about this morning. I'm sorry. I mean I'm not really sorry but if that's what you want me to say then fine I will."

"That's got to be the worst apology ever," Rory joked and for the first time that day she didn't feel like ripping something apart.

"So it worked then?" Tristan's ever present smirk had once again found its rightful place on his gorgeous face.

"Look I have to go. I don't want to miss the bus and I have a feeling that my mother is going to be home early today."

"So that's it?" Tristan asked.

Rory didn't even bother to respond, she expected him to know that everything was so new to her but he didn't.

Tristan was becoming a little annoyed, "I won't wait forever you know."

Rory's mood once again darkened. "I never told you to!" she screamed at him, hot tears were welling up in her eyes. She stormed down the halls once again and didn't even bother to stop at her locker; this day was becoming close enough to one of her worst ever.

"Hey so how was your day?" Lorelai asked excitedly as Rory entered the house.

Rory tried to hide her anger at first but found it hard to do since it had been boiling up all day. "I'll tell you how it was!" she screamed. "I found out that my mother and my friend have been talking about me behind my back. That they think I'm some poor, lonely, miserable person and that I can't find myself a date and that I need a boyfriend because I am not a self assured, independent, stable young woman. And that they think I need some guy to feel good about myself and then they tell the enemy and he felt sorry for me and now he's being nice to me because he pities me."

"Honey what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked taken aback by Rory's heated words.

"You heard me!" Rory yelled as the tear drops rolled down her face.

"Honey I would never say such things about you and Paris loves you just as much as I do. I don't want you to think that we think you're not a wonderful, talented, self assured, independent, stable, beautiful, amazing person. We don't think you need some guy to feel good about yourself; we just didn't want to see you wallow around the house anymore. You've been that way since Dean moved back to L.A. I know that you loved him and Paris knew that to but honey you have to realize that time doesn't stop. You have to move on and well whether you want to acknowledge it or not Tristan might just be the answer to all of this."

Rory knew her mother was speaking the truth, she knew that Paris and Lorelai would never say or do anything that would hurt her but it was so easy to believe. She raced over to Lorelai and was embraced in a tight hug.

"I think I messed up again," Rory confessed.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"He was the one that got me the coffee yesterday."

"I always liked him," Lorelai smiled.

"I sort of figured that out last night so I got him coffee this morning from Luke's and I wrote a little note. I can't believe I actually did that."

Rory was blushing and Lorelai couldn't help it either she in fact was also feeling quite giddy, "So how'd you mess up?" she asked impatiently.

"Listen to the rest first," Rory said excitedly. "So then any way I stood at his locker which was mine..."

Rory had been babbling for about thirty minutes reporting every thing that had happened in a good amount of detail, trying to leave nothing out.

"Why wasn't your first date this informative?" Lorelai asked.

"I wasn't as excited," Rory answered shyly.

"So I still don't understand how you messed up?" Lorelai asked still quite confused.

"It's simple, I made him mad. I didn't read all the notes he passed me today and I didn't even tell him that I like him. I avoided him until this afternoon and then he said he was sorry and it was so amazing. I was so swooning."

"You swooned?" Lorelai asked in shock.

"A boy made me swoon," Rory said overjoyed.

"You really like him huh?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"Well there's always tomorrow," Lorelai said trying to convince her daughter that every thing would be alright.

"I hope so."

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author:** Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Nine**:

Rory awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock; it was yet another Monday morning. She hadn't been able to go to school on Thursday and Friday due to the evil cold that she had somehow managed to get and from the looks of it she wasn't sure if she wanted to go to school today either.

She'd spent all weekend trying to recover from the flu and Lorelai had made continuous brief visits to the house. Rory had enjoyed them very much since Lorelai had brought her coffee and pie and even managed to smuggle a few of Luke's donuts into the house.

She'd also called Paris on Friday and apologized but Paris had sounded a bit distracted. Rory did however find out later that night that she and Jess was now an official couple and that they had gone on their first date.

Paris had called her and was practically screaming into the telephone.

Flashback

"Hello" Rory said as she answered the phone.

"Rory it's me."

Rory had just woken up and couldn't distinguish the voice on the other line, "Who's me?" she asked.

"Rory Gilmore!" Paris said hotly.

"You are?" she asked confused. "I'm Rory Gilmore to." She'd been so drugged up that she wasn't even aware of how stupid she was acting.

"Rory its Paris," Paris clarified.

"Oh so who's Rory?" Rory asked stupidly.

"You're an idiot!" Paris exclaimed, "What are you doing? Did you take too many pills?" Paris asked.

"I was sleeping. What time is it?"

"Time to get up, I have to tell you. Oh my God. I finally had my real first date."

"You did? Oh yeah," Rory said as she remembered vaguely about Lane blabbing into the phone, "Lane told me last night. Why did she know before me?" she asked Paris.

"You weren't talking to me," Paris complained.

"Well I am now. I wanna know," Rory demanded.

"How about you open the door so that I can come in, its cold outside."

"You're outside?" Rory asked in shock.

"No duh."

"It's open 'Miss Obvious'."

A few seconds later Paris had already entered Rory's room and found a comfy spot on her bed, "Are you sure you're ok?" Paris asked. "You don't look so well."

"It's just a cold," Rory answered. "So what happened?" she continued.

"Well it was amazing!" Paris screamed.

"Details. Lots of them!" Rory almost screamed.

"Ok so he asked me out on Thursday. He actually called me and he was like 'Wanna go on our first date?' and I was in total shock because he was asking me out so I said ok. He picked me up and then he brought me back here to Star's Hollow and we went to the bridge. He had this whole moonlit picnic set up. It was so romantic," Paris gushed.

"I didn't think Jess was a hopeless romantic," Rory said playfully.

"I know and then half way between the date he kissed me. I was like a fish out of water and somewhere in between the whole thing I actually told him that was my first kiss and he laughed. Was he supposed to laugh?" Paris asked with urgency in her voice.

"You told him?" Rory giggled, "He wasn't supposed to but he's an idiot. What else happened?"

"We talked for a while and he told me about his mom and well we talked. So then anyway he said that he should probably get me home. So he drove me all the way back to Hartford and walked me to the door and kissed me on my forehead and said that we should go out again and I said yes and then he kissed me again but this time he kissed me so... so..."

"I get the picture," Rory said, "Unfortunately," feigning horror.

Paris blushed. "I think I'm in love," she said.

"You know you sound like Louise."

"Oh God I sound like an airhead. Someone help me," Paris said in horror.

Rory couldn't help but laugh.

End of flashback

Rory heard Lorelai trample down the stairs, "Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do I have to go to school today?"

"Can you breathe through your nostrils?" Lorelai asked as she poked her head into Rory's room.

"No."

"So no," Lorelai smiled.

"Oh."

"You look happy? Why do you look happy when you're sick."

"I had a dream," Rory blushed.

"You had a dream?"

"Yup. I had a dream."

"A dirty one?" Lorelai smirked devilishly.

"MOM!"

"I had to ask," Lorelai laughed, "It's a legitimate question."

"It was about him," Rory confessed.

"Why do we referee to him as him?"

"Cause we can't say his name. Someone might hear and then Miss Patty might remember him and there'd be this whole rumor that I'm in love with the blond boy that gives Brad Pitt a run for his money."

"A rumor only huh?" Lorelai asked mockingly.

"Yes a rumor," Rory said defensively.

"Uh huh. I believe you," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"Mom!"

"So the dream? What was the dream about?"

"Him."

"Tristan," Lorelai said at the top of her voice.

"MOM! Someone will hear you!"

"Tristan. Tristan. T-R-I-S-T-A-N," she spelled out loudly.

Rory pouted, "I'm not going to tell you now."

"Oh please please. I'm sorry. I love you. I'll give you coffee."

"I can get my own coffee."

"Like you're gonna walk over to Luke's," Lorelai said matter-of-factly knowing that Rory was in no way going to get off her bed.

"I won't have to."

"So how do you plan on getting the coffee Princess Rory?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'll call Jess and tell him to bring me some," Rory said proudly.

"Oh," Lorelai said accepting defeat, "I want friends like that."

"Mom it's already six fifty. You'll be late for work."

"Oh sweet honey iced tea!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ha that's new. Have you been playing with the kids at the Inn again?"

"You're still gonna have to tell me when I get home," Lorelai said noticing that Rory was trying to change the topic, "So make sure and remember it ok?"

"Right. I promise."

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Title**: The Tables have turned Gilmore.

**Author**: Sancia Chislaine aka Angel Moon Princess

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Gilmore Girls series nor am I in anyway affiliated with the TV show or characters.This disclaimer is meant for the entire story.

**Chapter Ten**:

Rory trudged down the crowded hallway, she couldn't believe that so much time had passed by since the last time she saw Tristan. She was kind of grateful though because it gave her a lot of time to think about what she really felt.

She had to admit though that she was still confused and a bit scared, she didn't think that it would be so hard to tell someone something that everybody else probably already knew. She spotted Tristan at his locker and saw him staring directly at her picture. A blush rose across her cheeks as she headed towards him.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of that by now," she stated in a sort of a monotone voice.

"I thought you said you wouldn't mind if I left it," he answered back with the same emotionless tone.

"I don't," Rory answered simply.

"So why'd you ask then?" Tristan asked coldly.

"What's with the harsh tone?"

"Why are you wasting your time talking to me?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" Rory was beginning to get really frustrated and he was making a big deal of nothing, she thought.

"Why are you pretending to care Rory?" Tristan drawled.

"I don't know am I?"

"Why'd you avoid me for so long?"

"I avoided you?"

"You know what Mary. You're frustrating me. You're standing here pretending that nothing happened, that I'm just..." Tristan trailed off and looked away from Rory.

"Finish what you were saying,'' Rory commanded.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say to you. You'll ignore me anyway."

Rory's frustration was turning into violent anger and Tristan wasn't playing along with her. She'd planned it all out, another one of her fault proof plans or so she thought anyway.

"I think I've fallen in love with you!" she yelled out in frustration.

"You've... you've... you've what?" Tristan asked disbelieving what he heard.

Rory's face flushed, she couldn't believe she'd just said that. "I think I have um... home... talk... coffee... mommy..." she said lamely.

With that Rory took off down the hall and just as Tristan was about to dash down the hall to catch up to her he heard Head master Charleston's voice, "Mr. DuGrey why are you running in the corridor?"

"Sorry sir," Tristan bit out quietly.

"I know you've been away for a while Mr. DuGrey but the rules around here haven't changed. I expect to see you in detention this afternoon."

"Yes sir."

Tristan couldn't believe it, talk about bad timing. When he looked around Rory was nowhere to be found, it was as if she just vanished into thin air. He walked as fast as his feet would go and headed towards the parking lot. Rory would have to wait for the bus and he knew it only came around every twenty minutes.

He spotted her at 'her' bench, her face was buried in her palms and her books that she had been carrying were on the floor at her feet.

"So?" Tristan asked, he felt like a complete idiot.

"Go away!" Rory screamed behind her hands.

"Rory, look I'm sorry..."

Rory looked up and for the first time thought that it was better that she attended Chilton instead of Star's Hollow High School. It was definitely sparing her the horror of the whole town knowing about how stupid she was.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that, I shouldn't have. It's just that... I don't... I don't know," she finished as a new batch of tears streamed down her face.

"You know at any other time I would have taken advantage of this. You not having an explanation but I don't think I should push my luck right now because I want to know if you meant it."

"Meant what?" she asked stupidly.

"What you said?" he asked shyly.

"When?"

"Rory, come on. Don't make me have to spell it out," Tristan complained childishly.

"We're going somewhere?"

"You know I don't remember you being such a smartass," he grinned.

"Me? A smartass?" Rory asked feigning innocence.

"So?"

"You said that earlier," she grinned.

"You said something earlier to," Tristan replied with a lopsided grin.

"I did?" she asked feigning confusion.

"Mary! Stop. I need to know," Tristan said in frustration.

Rory looked at Tristan for the first time since he had come out and sat with her, his brow was furrowed and he looked slightly frustrated. She was very confused also so she didn't know if she should just ignore telling him the truth or just pour her heart out.

"I meant what I said," She chocked out looking at the floor.

Tristan stared at her in amazement, for the first time in his life he wasn't sure if doing what he usually would was the right thing to do, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he asked not afraid of her reaction.

Rory looked up; her eyes were blotchy from all the tears that had welled up in them in between the brief silence that had just passed.

"You've waited?'' She asked not quite grasping what she was being asked.

"You amaze me sometimes Mary, in-between the frustrating me part of course," Tristan remarked with his usual smirk on his face.

Rory could feel a smile spread across her face as the newest tear drop rolled down her cheek. Tristan moved closer to her and reached out for her face, her skin was warm and soft under his hand; he brushed the stray tear away gently and then pressed her head against his chest.

"Mary," he started slowly, "I've loved you since the very first time I saw you. I've been intoxicated by you until the point I thought I couldn't breathe..."

"And then you woke me up," Rory finished.

Lorelai couldn't stop herself from laughing, "So that was the dream that my baby had? I bet if I hadn't woken you up it would have gotten dirty,'' She teased.

Rory's face flushed, she couldn't take it anymore, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never had a dream like that before. I said that I was in love with him," she said disbelievingly.

"I know! What do you think the Rory club will think?" Lorelai asked clearly mocking Rory.

"Ugh. I'm going to be late for school."

"Wouldn't want to be late now," Lorelai commented with a broad smirk on her face.

"You're enjoying this too much," Rory commented dryly as she grabbed her book bag and headed for the door.

**A/N**: This chapter along with every other before chapter 11 has been revised. If you have read this before nothing has changed except for the fact that I fixed most of the errors. Feel free to review and tell me if you hated it or loved it.


End file.
